FACEBOOK (CHATROOM) MADNESS: EXPENDABLES STYLE
by STAILS565
Summary: The Team got Chatroom and Facebook accounts and what they do in them is personal, No WAIT! Its not Personal, Hilarious stuff, between them and the rest of the characters.
1. PROLOUGE

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**YIN YANG: YO, Yin Yang here**

**STAILS: This, is just the guys in facebook chat, and will do, in fic and char form at the same time**

**YIN YANG: so, are were going to have different names in the chat?**

**STAILS: Yes, the names are combine well, you will know, when you read so this is it :**

_**Badass Leader: Barney Ross**_

_**Knife Expert:Lee Christmas**_

_**African Shooter: Hale Ceasar**_

_**The Reader: Toll Road**_

_**In Love Death Scythe: Gunner Jensen**_

_**Scythe Meister: Yin Yang**_

_**The Code Breaker: Maggie Chan**_

**YIN YANG: and the names, some will change.**

**STAILS: Yeah, so, the disclaimer, Yang If you please.**

**YIN YANG: Sure, STAILS565 doesn't own the movie 'The Expendables', or Facebook**

**STAILS: Thanks, Yang**

**YIN YANG: Not a problem**

**STAILS: Enjoy**

_**FACEBOOK MADNESS: THE EXPENDABLES STYLE**_

_**PROLOUGE: **_

_**THE CHATROOM**_

It was a day off for the 'The Expendables', no job, no nothing; well, considered that they have some cash from their last job left. Maggie Chan, their female teammate, invented a chatroom on Facebook so the team can enter and chat of what the hell of a reason. So they went into it.

_THE BADASS LEADER as signed on_

_THE KNIFE EXPERT has signed on_

_AFRICAN SHOOTER has signed on_

_THE READER has signed on_

_IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE has signed on_

_THE SCYTHE MEISTER has signed on_

_THE CODE BREAKER has signed on_

_CODE BREAKER says: sup, guys welcome to Facebook chatroom_

_AFRICAN AMERICAN says: wow, its cool, so we can talk no matter how stupid?_

_CODE BREAKER says: yeah, you guys can chat no matter what stupid subject you have in your mind_

_BADASS LEADER says: cool, very good Maggie_

_CODE BREAKER says: thanks Barney_

_BADASS LEADER says: No prob._

_READER says: so, guys how was your day?_

_KNIFE EXPERT says: it was fine, out with Lacy, and it was okay_

_SCYTHE MEISTER says: did some guys try to ask her out Christmas?_

_KNIFE EXPERT says: f** Yeah they did_

_IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE says: wow, a dude magnet you got there, Christmas_

_KNIFE EXPERT says: yeah, well, uncool as well_

_BADASS LEADER says: okay, guys Maggie welcomed us, to the chatroom, so tomorrow lets be in our Facebook accounts, after, in this accounts alright._

_ALL says: yeah, okay_

_CODE BREAKER says: see ya online tomorrow guys, if your guys are on tomorrow_

_BADASS LEADER says: were gonna be in it_

_SCYTHE MEISTER says: yeah, were going online tommrrow_

_KNIFE EXPERT says: im gonna try to be online_

_AFRICAN SHOOTER says: likewise for me_

_READER says: the same_

_IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE says: were gonna be here, don't worry, see ya tommrrow online Maggie_

_CODE BREAKER says: likewise for me, see ya_

_**THE CODE BREAKER has signed out**_

BADASS LEADER says: it seems me too, I guess, going to sleep, or whatever, gonna figure it out

KNIFE EXPERT says: also me, Lacy is almost getting p** off, for me not begin with her

THE READER says: see ya guys

BADASS LEADER says: later

KNIFE EXPERT says: good bye, hope to see ya, online tomorrow

_**THE BADASS LEADER has signed out**_

_**THE KNIFE EXPERT has signed out**_

AFRICAN SHOOTER says: Road you wanna-?

READER says: sure

AFRICAN SHOOTER says: alright, going to where you are

READER says: see ya later

SCYTHE MEISTER says: a date huh?

READER says: yeah, a date

IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE says: well, see ya guys online tomorrow

AFRICAN SHOOTER says: likewise sucker

_**THE AFRICAN SHOOTER has signed out**_

_**THE READER has signed out**_

IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE says: Yang …

SCYTHE MEISTER says: what is it Gunner?

IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE says: never mind

SCYTHE MEISTER says: alright, see ya online tomorrow?

IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE says: yeah, see ya tomorrow Online Yang

_**THE SCYTHE MEISTER has signed out**_

_**IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE has signed out**_

Their all went to do, what they said, in the chat room, tomorrow, their gonna be online again.

**STAILS: okay, im done, it's the first the rest will, contain, humor, gonna try, my very first try on another humor fic. Yeah, it's a chat room, combine with Facebook. So Review**

**YIN YANG: Reviews will be Honored ^_^**

**STAILS: so Review ^_^**


	2. MILES, KELSEY, & RAW ( NDEI)

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**YIN YANG: YO, Yin Yang here**

**STAILS: heres chapter one, im gonna do, chapters that there online and chapters of what are they doing behind the chapter.**

**YIN YANG: so this one tell them**

**STAILS: this, is where me and another friend is introduced.**

**YIN YANG: nice, ill do the disclaimer**

**STAILS: please, do**

**YIN YANG: STAILS565, Movielover, and RAW doesn't own the movie 'The Expendables', just the plot and themselves as Kelsey, Miles, and Ndei  
**

**STAILS: thank you**

**YIN YANG: no prob.**

**STAILS: Enjoy**

_**FACEBOOK( CHATROOM) MADNESS EXPENDABLES STYLE**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: **_

_**MILES , KELSEY, & RAW ( Ndei)**_

When the guys were going to where they say to the others online. On a warehouse that the mission is already done. Two certain people appear, two girls. Both younger than their siblings. They were just walking out of the warehouse.

" Okay, its good mission Accomplished', said one of the girls.

The Other that was dressed all in black, with black spiky hair, jaw length bangs, that the hair have silver tinge to its black color, and have extremely pale blue eyes to the point that she seems demonic said," well, it was a good mission, Raw always likes to be a lone wolf".

" yeah, Miles, that Raw, she always want to do it alone", the other said, that was dress the opposite from Miles.

Miles said," lets go Kelsey, Raw will be there as well".

" sure, " the one that was call Kelsey said, she was dress is a black tank top, jean shorts, with a metallic belt, jean jacket, blond shoulder length hair, and clucky steal toe boots, she have chains hanging on both side from her belt, and was holding a rocket launcher with her left hand easily.

At the place, on the other side, there was another girl that was younger than her sibling, she was dress, also in black, a black vest with a raise collar, with bandages underneath which judging it, she was wounding on pervious missions that she had, a metallic belt, with black cargo pants, also with black steal toe boots, a sniper strap to her back, with silver hair which its in a boyish cut , with bangs hanging framing her face, and with multi- blue shaded eyes. This is Raw or Ndei, she is fine to people calling both of her nickname or name.

"Better get going to Miles and Kelsey", Ndei said, to herself. She jump to a tree branch, and kept going, to where her friends are at.

Back at where Miles and Kelsey were walking through the forest, they stop. They heard a thump on a branch as well a rustle of the leaves. Miles looks up and said," well, hello there Raw".

" sup, Miles, Kelsey", Ndei said, she was crouch down on the branch.

Kelsey said," not munch and you"?

" the same, " the silver haired female said, smiling.

Miles is looking at her watch which it can be a tablet if needed be, a projector appear in front of her and her friends.

"Seems your brother is Online Raw", Miles said, looking at whos online.

_**LOVE IS STRONG has signed on**_

_IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE TYPED: Miles, your Online?_

_LOVE IS STRONG TYPED: sure, Gunner, im Online , so, your online waiting for the others no?_

_IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE TYPED: yeah, I already finished training, now im watching a movie, and just cooling off, im leaving this on, just in case the others are online. _

_**THE KID has signed in**_

" whos online now?" Kelsey asked,

Miles answered", Billy The Kid".

" well, shall we visit the guys?" Ndei asked.

Miles replies," sure".

_LOVE IS STRONG TYPED: okay, Gunner, Billy, see ya later_

_THE KID TYPED: later, Miles_

_IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE TYPED: see ya later Miles as well the other girls._

_LOVE IS STRONG TYPED: alright then._

_**LOVE IS STRONG has signed out**_

" shall we go, through the trees, were close, to the plane", Miles asked the girls.

Ndei replies," we go, underneath, a plane, were far away from our siblings".

" sure, lets go", Kelsey, answers happily. Then the girls wet to through the trees, to plane, on an airport, that well take them back to America.

**STAILS: Okay, I decided, I will put my other friend, RAW, on this story.**

**YIN YANG: cool, so, this story, is kinda of behind the scenes from the chatroom and fb huh?**

**STAILS: Yes, yes it is, so REVIEW guys**

**YIN YANG: REVIEWS WILL BE HONORED ^_^**


	3. FB,CHATROOM (LITTLE OF T OR D)

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**YIN YANG: YO, Yang here**

**STAILS: This is the third, them in Chat and Facebook, **

**YIN YANG: cool, **

**STAILS: Yeah, so Yang the disclaimer**

**YIN YANG: sure, nothing is own, no copyright intended, only thing own are**

**Ndei: RAW-SYNTH3TICA**

**STAILS/Miles/Wolfaloa: me**

**Kelsey Summit: movielover123456**

**STAILS: thank you Yang**

**YIN YANG: no prob.**

**STAILS: enjoy readers **

_**FACEBOOK MADNESS: THE EXPENDABLES STYLE**_

_**CHAPTER THREE:**_

_**FACEBOOK, CHATROOM(LITTLE OF T OR DARE)**_

**BARNEY ROSS is online**

**LEE CHRISTMAS is Online **

_Lee Christmas _Updated his status: still boys asking Lacy out, DAMN!

_**BARNEY ROSS COMMENTED, TYPED: **_whoa, dude, you better find another chick man

_**LEE CHRISTMAS ALSO COMMENTED, TYPED: **_Oh You shut up, heartless bitch

_**BARNEY ROSS ALSO COMMETED, TYPED,: **_Hey, chill Bro, just chill alright

_**LEE CHRISTMAS ALSO COMMENTED, TYPED,: **_don't tell me to chill, motherfucker

_**HALE CAESAR is Online**_

_**TOLL ROAD is Online**_

_**MAGGIE CHAN is Online**_

_**GUNNER JENSEN is Online**_

_**YIN YANG is Online**_

**HALE CAESAR ****Tagged ****BARNEY ROSS ****and 7 others in a photo**

**(Just image a pic, of a frog, a sparkling frog, glitter of different colors.)**

_**BARNEY ROSS COMMENTED, TYPED,: **_Why are we tag in this?

_**HALE CAESAR ALSO COMMENTED, TYPED,: **_I felt like tagging you guys

_**YIN YANG COMMENTED, TYPED,: **_Oh god, you like Frogs don't you?

_**GUNNER JENSEN COMMENTED, TYPED,: **_It seems that he is

_**MAGGIE CHAN COMMENTED, TYPED,: **_ but still its kinda of cute, the picture he found

_**TOLL ROAD COMMENTED, TYPED: **_I agree with Maggie on this, very cute picture

_**MAGGIE CHAN COMMENTED, TYPED: **_I'll be waiting in Chatroom, see ya

_**MAGGIE CHAN WENT TO THE CHATROOM AS THE CODE BREAKER**_

* * *

_**IN THE CHATROOM:**_

_**THE BADASS LEADER HAS SIGNED IN TO THE CHATROOM**_

_**THE KNIFE EXPERT HAS SIGNED IN TO THE CHATROOM**_

_**THE AFRICAN SHOOTHER HAS SIGNED IN TO THE CHATROOM**_

_**THE READER HAS SIGNED IN TO THE CHATROOM**_

_**THE SCYTHE MEISTER HAS SIGNED IN TO THE CHATROOM**_

_**IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE HAS SIGNED IN TO THE CHATROOM**_

**CODE BREAKER TYPED: **Sup, guys

**BADASS LEADER TYPED: **Yo

**AFRICAN SHOOTER TYPED: **So sucker, Lacy still is ask by random guys?

**KNIFE EXPERT TYPED: **Fuck yeah, shes still begin ask by random guys

**SCYTHE MEISTER TYPED: **chill bro, please, just clam down

**KNIFE EXPERT TYPED: **Don't TELL ME TO CLAM DOWN SUCKER!

**IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE TYPED: **Sheesh , bro, find another, please, in the future Lacy will start another relationship with another man

**KNIFE EXPERT TYPED: **FUCK YOU! IDIOT!

**IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE TYPED: **Oh god!, -_-

_**LOVE IS STRONG HAS SIGNED IN TO THE CHATROOM**_

_**THE KID HAS SIGNED IN TO THE CHATROOM**_

_**THE LONEWOLF HAS SIGNED IN TO THE CHATROOM**_

_**KICKASS1996 HAS SIGNED IN TO THE CHATROOM**_

**THE KID TYPED: **Hi, guys, how are you doing?

**BADASS LEADER TYPED: **Not bad, Billy, were fine

**THE KID TYPED: **That's good

**AFRICAN SHOOTER TYPED: **How are you doing ladies?

**LONEWOLF TYPED: **were doing fine, were at the plane, at the bottom were the wheel is coming home

**KNIFE EXPERT TYPED: **Sweet

**KICKASS TYPED: **Sure, it is Bro.

**LOVE IS STRONG TYPED: **Okay, should we do Truth or dare a little?

**BADASS LEADER TYPED: **Sure, Yang you start

**SCYTHE MEISTER TYPED: **alright, Gunner

**IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE TYPED: **what?

**SCYTHE MEISTER TYPED: **T or D?

**IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE TYPED: **Dare

**SCYTHE MEISTER TYPED: **okay, I dare, to post a sexy pic of yourself

**IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE TYPED: **alright

_**IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE SET HIS STATUS TO BUSY**_

**THE KID TYPED: **now, the pic

**SCYTHE MEISTER: **yeah, the pic

_**IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE SET HIS STATUS TO FREE**_

**IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE TYPED: **Here it is

_**UPLOADING PIC…**_

**(The** pic uploads: Gunner standing front of a wall, shirtless showing his muscles, and abs, looking down with eyes close, wearing only cargo pants. Hands in the same position as the first twilight book. With some effects added by him)

**CODE BREAKER TYPED: **Damn

**AFRICAN SHOOTER TYPED: **now that's a little too extreme you think?

**READER TYPED: **gotta say, nice pic

**LONEWOLF TYPED: **Sexy

**LOVE IS STRONG TYPED: **Agreed

**KICKASS TYPED: **also agreed, really sexy

**THE KID TYPED: **yeah, I agree with you Caesar

**BADASS LEADER TYPED: **whoa, awesome pic Gunner

**KNIFE EXPERT TYPED: **A little extreme there, and also nice effects you put

**IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE TYPED: **Thank you

**SCYTHE MEISTER TYPED: **Everyone meet my new desktop wall paper, also cover photo of Facebook.

**LOVE IS STRONG TYPED: **awesome, and you may do the same thing

**SCYTHE MEISTER TYPED: **alright, Gunner, you want one?

**IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE TYPED: **sure, you got one of mine Yang

**SCYTHE MEISTER TYPED: **okay, be right back

_**SCYTHE MEISTER SET HIS STATUS TO BUSY**_

**CODE BREAKER TYPED: **and then the pic, his pic will be the same huh Gunner?

**IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE TYPED: **yeah, it will.

_**SCYTHE MEISTER SET HIS STATUS TO FREE**_

**SCYTHE MEISTER TYPED: **here it is the pic

_**UPLOADING PIC…..**_

**(Almost the same pose, unwrapping the bandages of his left arm with his right, without a shirt, showing his muscle tones, torso bandaged. Also wearing the cargo pants. Looking ahead with a serious expression in his eyes and face. With some effects added by him ) **

**LOVE IS STRONG TYPED: **Sweet, Gunner meet your desktop wallpaper and cover photo of Facebook.

**IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE TYPED: **Yeah, his pretty hot

**KNIFE EXPERT TYPED:** lets continue

**LONEWOLF TYPED: **yeah, okay, Yang

**SCYTHE MEISTER TYPED: **Yeah?

**LONEWOLF TYPED: **T or D?

**SCYTHE MEISTER TYPED: **Truth

**LONEWOLF TYPED: **who are you in love with?

**SCYTHE MEISTER TYPED: **Im In Love with Gunner Jensen

**KICKASS TYPED: **Sweet, oh our stop is here, Wolfaloa, Raw time to go

**LOVE IS STRONG: **alright, we continue this game later see ya guys PEACE!

**LONEWOLF TYPED: Bye, bros**

**KICKASS TYPED: Later**

**ALL: Good Bye Ladies**

_**LOVE IS STRONG HAS SIGNED OUT**_

_**THE LONEWOLF HAS SIGNED OUT**_

_**KICKASS1996 HAS SIGNED OUT**_

**IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE TYPED: **Yang, so you really want to have a relationship with me?

**SCYTHE MEISTER TYPED: **Yeah, I do. Lets meet up today, what do you say?

**IN LOVE DEATH SCYTHE TYPED: **alright, see you later

**BADASS LEADER TYPED: **well, lets get going, Billy I want to talk with you alone would you come?

**THE KID TYPED: **Sure, ill be right over

**AFRICAN SHOOTER TYPED: **well Road, wanna hang out today?

**READER TYPED: **sure, I see you later

**CODE BREAKER TYPED: **See ya guys

**BADASS LEADER TYPED: **See ya Maggie, Lee

**KNIFE EXPERT TYPED: **Later, Ross

_**YY/GJ HAS SIGNED OUT**_

_**BTK/BR HAS SIGNED OUT**_

_**TR/HC HAS SIGNED OUT**_

_**THE KNIFE EXPERT HAS SIGNED OUT**_

_**THE CODE BREAKER HAS SIGNED OUT**_

**STAILS: So, heres the other part.**

**YIN YANG: yeah, and STAILS tried to describe the pics.**

**STAILS: ill draw them after, and RAW, you can render them if you want and the name Wolfaloa its my other nickname.**

**YIN YANG: so Review ^_^**

**STAILS: Reviews will be honored ^_^**


End file.
